The Corrupted Alliance: Discorded Mo and Russlob
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: What would happen if two powerful corruptions joined together in an alliance? Read to find out how the corrupted detective dog, Discorded Mo, and dictator of the Russells Multiverse, Russlob, become partners in crime. Rated T for violence and harsh language. Tumblr one-shot.


"And that's that," Russlob grinned in satisfaction as he climbed off the unconscious hedgehog. An hour and a half ago, he had treated Double, his blogmate, to yet another merciless tickle torture. He was actually surprised the shy and weak pet managed to stay conscious after an hour. Yet another victory of dominance earned.

"Well, might as well see what I can do to Emo's drugs." The brown-gray hedgehog started towards the portal that led out of the blog and into the Tumblr Multiverse. As he jumped through, he bumped into a figure hard and painfully, knocking him off to the side.

"What the hell?!" Russlob snarled, rubbing his head and scrunching up his muzzle in pain and fury. He opened his eyes and saw a gray-yellow dog laying on the ground just in front of him.

The dog quickly recovered from the pain pulsing through his head and stood on all four paws. "Hey, I'm trying to walk here!" he barked angrily in his new yorker accent. "Who da hell do you think you are?! Some type of know-it-all who can just run in people like that?!" Mo studied the strange pet in front of him and realized that he looked awfully familiar. He has a feeling that he has seen this hedgehog before, but he couldn't quite put he's finger, er, paw on it.

"Say, you look very familiar, Doll. Have we meet somewhere? I feel like we have. In fact, I feel like I've seen you multiple times actually..." There was something odd about this hedgehog though, Mo could feel it.

Russlob only snarled at the dog. "Who the hell do you think you are, crashing into me like that?! I oughta stick my quills into your eyes and make noodles outta your brain! And on top of that, where the hell do you think you saw me before, you Goddamn stalker?!" The hedgehog quickly rose up in an intimidating manner.

Mo growled at the hedgehog "Oh, we got a tough guy here, huh? I'm not sure you'd want to say something like that to someone who has a mouth full of sharp teeth that could rip your organs out, Doll!" Mo snarled, revealing his teeth. "And secondly, I don't fucking know, I just said that I feel like I've seen you before; why would I stalk someone like you?! You just remind me of these other hedgehogs I've seen before!" Mo crouched into a pouncing position.

Russlob let out a harsh laugh. "You seriously think you can take on a corruption and win?! Listen, _Doll!_ I don't care who or what you think you are, but I suggest you scurry along home with your tail between your legs before I shove it up your ass!" He stepped into a back stance, stickin out his quills into sharp points, in retaliation of Mo's pounce position.

_"Ooh,_ I'm _so_ scared! Obiously the only thing that can beat a corruption is another corruption, and besides, I just finished beating the love of my life into a pulp; as you can see he didn't do much damage, so I'm more than ready to fight if I need to, Doll!" Mo kept his position as a smirk spread across his face, waiting for Russblob to make his move.

"Oh, so you punched someone in the face, big deal. I cause misery to everyone, not just one individual!" The hedgehog positioned his muzzle into a snarl. "And you are no exception!"

Before Mo could have a chance to react, Russlob launched himself at him and slammed his jaws down on his shoulder blade, his fang digging in deep and scraping at the bone.

Mo felt the extreme pain flow through him, but he acted quickly. He used his hind legs to launch Russlob off of him. The hedgehog hit the ground and was quickly back on his feet, and Mo ponced at him, digging his teeth into his stomach.

Letting out a screech of pain and fury, Russlob retaliated with a rock-hard fist to Mo's nose, knocking him away, but dragging a small portion of flesh with him. The gray-brown hedgehog stumbled to his feet, a little light-headed from the pain and slight loss of blood.

However, Russlob was heated up. He hadn't had a good fight since... ever; all the other Russells were either too weak or too scared to challenge him. The pet curved his lips into a wicked yet complimentary smile. "Not bad for a tiny little dog... But I'm just getting started..."

Mo landed on his paws, blood dipping from his nose as a smirk crept on his face. "Heh, well this _tiny little dog_ still has some tricks up his sleeves." He had fought many criminals in his life as a detective, brutes of all shapes and sizes, but never once had he ever faced an opponent as fierce as this hedgehog. Never had he felt his type of adrenaline rush before.

And he liked it.

"Well, I still have yet to pull out the big guns... But, as always, we'll have to save the best for last..." In a flash, Russlob leaped forward and dug his fang into Mo's muzzle, digging so deep the skin began to rip and tear off his muzzle.

The dog felt the blood drip out of his wound, and he felt as if he were to collapse any moment. Nevertheless, he kept his strength; he couldn't miss all this excitement.

"Geez, Doll, if you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked." Mo then quickly hurled himself towards Russlob and bit deep into his neck, holding a firm grip.

Zaps of agony, hot as fire and cold as ice, shot through the hedgehog. This fight was very exciting and satisfying, but it was also very intense, almost too much for him to handle. But what kind of dictator of the Russell Multiverse would back down from a fight just because of a nip to the neck?

Summoning all his energy, Russlob grabbed Mo's upper and lower jaws and, with great effort, managed to pry then apart, freeing his neck from the sharp canines. Feeling a new surge of hatred and fury blaze through him, the hedgehog continued prying the jaws farther and farther apart; if Mo didn't do something quick to escape, Russlob would break his jaws.

Mo realized what Russlob was planning and he fiercely jerked his head from side to side, freeing himself from the hedgehog's grip on his jaws. He could taste blood in his mouth, and he licked his lips, chuckling with a devilish smile.

"So? What says you?" Russlob panted, feeling quite fatigued by all the fighting. "Give up? Or is your pathetic little hunger for victory still what you crave?"

"Is victory what _you're_ looking for, Doll?" the dog cackled. "Because honestly, I'm not fighting you to win." He stood his ground, tired and breathing heavily, as he eyed the gray-brown pet.

Eyes narrowing in confusion and suspicion, the hedgehog growled, "Then what _are_ you fighting for?"

"For my own needs. I just feel like fucking someone up. It doesn't matter wether or not I win; I just want to hit and bite something that will fight back." Mo gave Russlob an evil smile.

So _that's_ what Mo is treating him as? Just a little toy that bounces back for his amusement? Fury beyond compare rose in Russlob and he parted his jaws wide in a war cry before launching himself back at Mo. "I'll teach you not to treat me as nothing but a toy! _I'll fucking __**end**__ you!"_

Mo stood his ground and allowed yet another sly smile to spread across his face. "Bring it."

In seconds, Russlob reached the dog and, instead if punching or buying his fang into him, he rolled into a ball and slammed his sharp quills into his face, embedding them into his skin, drawing small drops of blood, and even detatching from the spiked ball.

Mo shook his head in effort to remove the quills. In a flash, he used this head to knock Russlob onto his back and pinned him down.

"Let me up, you lil' piece of _shit!"_ the hedgehog roared as he struggled to lift the weight off him. He was surprised; for a small dog, Mo was fairly strong.

"Nah. Not until I get a good look at you. And besides, I like you better this way, Doll." Mo continued to, with much effort, hold Russlob down with a firm grip.

Refusing to give up due to pride and fury, the hedgehog continued struggling under Mo's grip nevertheless, yet the grip was too strong. Slightly feeling defeated, he subsided his struggles and stared coldly into Mo's dark brown eyes with gray-green ones, waiting for the chance to shoot up if the dog released his grip even slightly.

"Alright, if you try to escape my grip again, I won't hesitate to rip out your stomach or neck." Mo snarled as he glared at Russlob, growing tired of his opponent's pointless struggles. "Alright, Doll, listen. At first I thought you were a good-for-nothing hedgehog, but fighting you made me realize I was wrong. And surprisingly, I actually grew fond of you, and don't you even _dare_ think its any of that mushy love shit, because its _not!_ All I'm trying to say is maybe we should team up."

"Why the hell should I team up with you?" Russlob roared furiously, yet he didn't struggle.

"Think about it; we're probably two of the most powerful and threatening pets in the entire Tumblr Multiverse. We could rule everyone and everything, and basically do anything we want." Mo had a sly smile on this face.

"I already rule the Russell Multiverse, thank you very much! I practically got everyone eating out of my paws; Happy was for a week tied up in the basement and I've already got enough enjoyment torturing my blogmate!"

"Okay, I dont even want to ask why anyone was in your basement... Anyways, you might have the Russells, but is that really enough?"

Russlob blinked in realization. "Huh. I never really thought of that." He looked off to the side, obviously deep in thought, then looked back up at the dog with an evil grin. "Let the Corrupted Alliance commence..."

"Good choice, Doll..." A devilish grin spread across Mo's face.

* * *

A/N: Lu from Tumblr and I decided to write a story together about the alliance of her OC, Discorded Mo, and my Russell, Russlob. We'll just see how this new Corrupted Alliance plays out... :3


End file.
